


Mow!

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Animals, M/M, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 20:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: How Merlin, the black cat, finally found a forever home





	Mow!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LFB72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/gifts).



> Inspired by [LFB72's wonderful fic and art](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13802688) and the discussion that black cats get abandoned in shelters because they don't look good on selfies and how Merlin, as a black cat, would not find a good home.

“Come here, Fluffles.“ Gwen sat on the floor and talked to the fluffy black cat with the overly large ears that sat in the far corner and didn’t seem to know what to do. “It’s alright, I won’t hurt you. I’m sure you like a treat, don’t you?”

Very slowly, the cat made its way towards her and after a bit of sniffing finally munched on the treat. It didn’t take long before Gwen could pet it and it climbed on her lap and curled up, constantly purring.

“It’s your big day, fluffy one. Someone will give you a forever home today.”

The cat looked up at her with questioning eyes.

“Yes, that’s right. He was here a while back and we checked him thoroughly. He has a big place with a bit of a garden and there are large windows that you can look out. You’ll have a good life there.”

The cat rubbed its head against her hand and she stroked the soft fur once more.

 

Before the cat knew it, it was packed in a carrier and secured on the passengers’ seat of a fast car.

The moment they were finally inside the house, the blond man opened the carrier. “You can come out now.”

The cat didn’t move.

“Just to make it clear: I’m not even a cat person. I just got you to annoy my sister, who is allergic to your kind. So your job is to keep her away. My job is to feed you and take you to the vet. If you puke on the carpet, shed on my suits or poop somewhere else than the litterbox, it’s back to the shelter with you.” He walked away.

When he was in another room, the cat finally came out of the carrier and looked around. Everything was new and strange. It smelled weird, not like other cats or even pesky dogs, but it was also a lot quieter. Slowly, the cat began to explore the room.

“So,” the man came back and leaned against the door frame. “What are we going to name you? They called you Fluffles, but I think you look a lot more like a bat with those big ears of yours. You’re also black, so how about Batman?”

The cat sat down and looked at him. “Mow.”

The man laughed. “Okay, maybe not a good idea, you’re right. Hmmm…how about…I just call you ‘cat’ until we find the right name for you.”

Cat seemed to be alright with that as he started cleaning his fur.

 

The man did as he had promised. He fed the cat and there was always fresh water, the litterbox was clean, so the cat tried to be on his best behaviour. When he had to puke up all the hair he had licked off, he waited until the man was gone for work and always made it back to the litterbox on time. He ate the food, even though it wasn’t very tasty and tried not to shed on things that seemed to be important for the man. He liked the place, it was spacey and a lot nicer than his cage in the shelter. When the man was gone, the cat hopped up onto the large window sill from where he could see the garden. Some days that was a bit cool but watching the birds and squirrels was interesting. Sometimes he didn’t hop down on time and the man caught him being up there, but he never said anything.

He had a nice soft bed, even though he would have preferred if it stood somewhere elevated and a big scratching post that he could climb up on, too. Cat made sure to not scratch the furniture and not be caught sitting on the book shelf, even though he liked being there. He loved the smell of books.

***

“You’re quite thin, are you okay? Come on, cat, I don’t have time to go to the vet and I’m sure you don’t like going there. Can’t you eat a bit more?”

Cat sat there and looked at the man. “Mow.”

Carefully, the man reached out a hand.

The cat came a bit closer. When Gwen at the shelter had done that, he had gotten skritches and cuddles, but the man had never showed these signs of affection. Carefully, he sniffed at the hand.

“I won’t bite.”

Was that a smile in the man’s voice? Cat rubbed his head against the hand and miraculously, it started to pet him. He had missed this so much! Purring loudly, the cat laid down on his side, enjoying the soft stroking.

“You know, I’ve never had a pet, I don’t know if I’m doing this right.”

“Mow.” It was okay. A nice change from how things had gone in the past weeks.

**

The next week when Cat jumped up on the windowsill after the man had left, he found a soft blanket in the spot he usually sat. Unsure if this was something he was allowed on, he sat next to it and looked at it for a while. It was just too tempting. It was winter and the window sill was cold and even though he had a thick fur, it wasn’t always nice. The blanket, though…oh, it was heavenly soft and just the right size and Cat curled up happily and only woke up again when he felt the man’s fingers in his fur.

“We’re trying something new today, okay, Cat? I brought you different food, maybe you like that better.”

Food was always a key word and Cat stretched and then jumped down from the window sill to run towards the kitchen.

The man laughed. “Did I say the magic word? Food?”

“Mow!”

The new food was a lot better and Cat ate it all, even though it was a bit too much and his belly was all full and round when he was done.

**

The box with the tiny people in it was on and the man was looking at it when Cat walked by. He was on his way to the blanket on the window sill and was surprised when the man picked him up.

“You know, I think ‘Cat’ is a weird name and since I like this movie and I’m Arthur, you shall hence be known as Merlin.”

Cat hung in mid-air, it wasn’t really comfortable, and looked at the man. Merlin. That had a familiar ring to it. “Mow!”

“See, I knew you’d be a lot happier with that name than being called ‘Cat’.” The man, Arthur, put him on his lap and after Merlin had found a comfortable position to lie in, he started to stroke his fur absentmindedly as he was watching the little people again. Merlin was a bit excited. He had a real name and the man had told him his name, so maybe they could be friends? He couldn’t stop purring.

+++

Arthur brought home little toys for Merlin often and played with him and Merlin even tolerated the brush Arthur had brought one day. When he brought him a little red neckerchief, Merlin hadn’t been sure but Arthur had held him up to the mirror and Merlin pawed at his reflection. It wasn’t half bad and Arthur had given that to him, so he wore it proudly.

Soon enough, there was another blanket up on the book shelf and one on the far end of the couch, the end that was reached by the last rays of sun every day.

Merlin still tried not to shed too much on things Arthur liked and made it to the litterbox on time.

He hadn’t had a home in a long time and even though he hadn’t liked Arthur much in the beginning, he didn’t want to leave him now.

+++

Merlin didn’t know where he was. He had felt a bit off all day long but thought he might have eaten his breakfast too quickly or that the piece of toast he had snuck off Arthur’s plate might not have done him well and then he remembered that he had to puke and then…nothing.

There was a strange man examining him and some bright lights and he shivered and couldn’t help meowing miserably. He was cold and tired and felt sick.

“Come on, Merlin, let the doctor do his job. He will help you make you feel better.”

Merlin doubted that. He had his eyes closed and drew laboured breaths and then would have clawed at the man when he felt that something poked him. It hurt!

“There you go. All done, you should feel better soon.”

Merlin didn’t notice when Arthur put him in the carrier again and took him home. He slept on his blanket on the couch and only vaguely remembered that he had emptied his stomach all over the place, even on the carpet. He felt too weak to worry about getting sent back to the shelter, though.

When he woke up slowly, he stretched a bit only to curl up again in a more comfortable position. Where was he? This wasn’t the couch or the window sill, not even his place on the book shelf or his bed. This was a room he hadn’t been allowed in before; Arthur’s bedroom.

Arthur sat with his back against the headboard, glasses on his nose, reading a book. He looked up when Merlin moved. “Hi.”

Merlin just looked at him. He felt a lot better, but still a bit weak.

“It’s good to have you back. You know, you gave me quite a bit of a scare when I came home and found you there in the kitchen.”

He hadn’t made it back to the litterbox. Oh.

Carefully, Arthur reached over and stroked Merlin’s fur. “It looked horrible. I was afraid of losing you.”

Afraid? He had only taken him in to keep his sister away, Merlin knew he could be replaced with any other cat around.

“You’re special, one of a kind. When you moved in, I thought you were just…I don’t know, you would just be there, like…like a new piece of furniture or something. But I noticed that I was looking forward to coming back, to see what you had been up to.” He laughed softly. “To find out what kind of toy I’d be stumbling over this time. Sometimes, I think you understand every word I say, that you listen to me and would answer if you could talk.” The smile slid of Arthur’s face. “I thought those times were over when I say you lying there. You were barely breathing.”

Merlin purred a bit.

“Seems like you’re a lot better already, but you will be sleeping here tonight, so I can keep an eye on you.”

Merlin rolled around and pressed against Arthur. He licked his hand. “Mow.”

Arthur chuckled. “Yes, I love you, too.”

They fell asleep with Arthur’s hand in Merlin’s fur.

 

P.S.: In the morning, Arthur yelled out when he found a naked dark-haired man with very familiar blue eyes and enormous ears in his bed. But that is a story for another time.  
  


P.P.S.: LFB72 made art for that!!!!!!!!!! Eeeeeeeeeeeeek! Look at it!!!!!!! [What's up, Pussycat?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13821852) This is exactly what happened!

P.P.P.S.: [Cat Days](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13824075)


End file.
